TRAPPED
by Stardind
Summary: Cedric raped Harry in fourth year. After becoming pregnant the ministry makes him choose between marriage or his baby. Harry flees to America where he meets and falls in love with the most unexpected person. But the ministry still chases. MPREG MXM HPX
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the wonderful world of ME! My name is Namira Scorpion AKA Stardind. This is my first cross over but not my first fanfiction. I have three other Harry Potter fanfictions called THE SNAPE FOUR REWRITTEN, The story of two brothers, and Mistakes. I would really love you all if you went and read them for me while you waited for this one to be completed. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR XMEN.

Ok this is a Harry Potter and XMEN crossover, hope you all like because it's my first. Lol I'm popping my crossover cherry so to speak. Ok so let's move on.

During fourth year before the second task Cedric rapes Harry in the prefect bathroom. But when he finds out he's pregnant the ministry gives him only two choices: Live without the child or marry the man who raped him. Choosing neither he flees to America where he meets an unlikely person, but the British Ministry is not far behind him. Can Harry be free or will he finally be trapped?

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^

Harry hugged his knees shaking as he lay on his side in the prefect bathroom. His body had already dried and his hair was almost there, but he couldn't bring himself to move. The pain in his lower backside and his throat was too much for the 14 year old.

TWO HOURS AGO…

Harry had just figured out the clue to the egg but now he had to figure out he was going to hold his breath for one hour. Harry jumped and turned when the doors opened and closed only to come face to face with Cedric.

"You scared me" Harry said putting his hand over his heart. Cedric chuckled making Harry's heart flutter.

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure you had gotten the hint." Cedric said before starting to strip. Harry turned away blushing and only looked back shyly when he heard Cedric get in the water. Cedric slowly made his way over to Harry and touched the boy's cheek softly.

"I-I got the hint. I just don't know how I'm going to hold my breath for one hour." Harry said moving over to the side of the tub to get away from the handsome Hufflepuff. Cedric laughed and followed him before trapping Harry in his arms.

"I can help you. But I want a little favor." Cedric said burying his nose in Harry's wet locks. Harry shivered struggling lightly in the strong arms.

"What favor? And how can you help?" Harry asked, teeth chattering and not because it was cold. Cedric waved his hand and a small jar full of a nasty looking green weed came to his hand. Cedric placed it on the edge of the tub, still holding Harry with his strong grip.

"That is Gillyweed. It will give you gills and fins for one hour if you eat the whole jar." Cedric said. Harry gulped and made a funny face.

"A-and the favor?" Harry whispered.

"I know you like me" Cedric whispered. Harry tried to move away and Cedric's grip only seemed to get tighter.

"Stop I don't want my first time to be in a bathroom for some weed." Harry snapped. Cedric seemed to become angry at this. In a flash Cedric's hand was suddenly over Harry's mouth as he plunged into Harry's virgin ass. Harry's eyes widened and he screamed in pain as tears ran down his cheeks.

PRESENT TIME…

Cedric didn't stop even when Harry begged and sobbed. Harry hugged himself tighter but couldn't bring himself to cry anymore. He heard the door open again but he didn't move as another prefect found him and called for help. The next few minutes were a blur as Harry was wrapped up in a blanket and put on a floating stretcher. Madam Pomfrey was shouting a few things and shining a light in his eye but Harry just kept remembering the pain.

NEXT DAY…

Harry groaned softly as he opened his eyes, greeted with the faces of his housemates and his best mates. Harry smiled softly at them and Hermione burst into tears hugging him.

"Oh Harry we were so worried about you!" She shouted. Ron pat his shoulder and everyone else presented him with gifts and cards. Harry accepted them all with whispered "thank you"s because his throat was still killing him. Hermione put a cold glass of water to his lips and Harry greedily drank it down.

No one could bring themselves to talk about what had happened for which Harry was grateful for because he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone who had done it to him.

During the second task Harry had seen Fleur being attacked and had gone to her rescue before they both saved their respected people and came in first and second. Cedric came in last by a few seconds because Viktor had gotten to the surface first.

Harry never spoke to anyone about that night. Slowly he withdrew into himself and barely started speaking at all. Everyone saw it but they had no idea how to help him.

Harry started throwing up two days before the last task and he couldn't understand why. Ron knocked on the door and Harry snapped his head up before his best mate entered.

"You alright? This is the second morning of the puking of your guts out. Why don't you just go to Madam Pomfrey?" Ron said rubbing his tired eyes. Harry looked down before flushing the toilet.

"It's just nerves. The last task is in two days and I still have no idea what I'm facing." Harry said standing before giving Ron his famous fake smile. Ron just looked at him with pity before heading back to bed. Harry dropped his smile and headed for the kitchens for something to eat since it was too early for the great hall.

THIRD TASK…

Harry panted and ran for the glowing cup, Cedric right behind him. Suddenly Cedric screamed and Harry turned as plants grabbed Cedric's leg and started pulling him away.

"Harry help me please!" Cedric screamed and struggled. Harry shook in fear before running away towards the cup. He grabbed it quickly feeling a familiar pull.

Harry landed hard with a thump in a dark graveyard and the world went black.

When Harry woke up he was being held against a statue and someone was chanting in front of him.

"Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken…" The voice said. Harry felt dizzy and felt at that moment that anyone could have his blood as long as he would stop feeling like crap. A knife sliced his arm but Harry didn't make any move to stop it or protest it. Suddenly there was sizzling sounds and Harry slowly opened his eyes. Peter was standing over a boiling cauldron looking scared.

"My lord!" He shouted before the cauldron exploded and six green balls took to the air going every which way. Harry felt himself drop onto the ground as he watched Peter get knocked out by a large piece of the metal cauldron. Harry crawled over to him slowly and grabbed his hand before calling the cup to him.

3 WEEKS LATER…

Harry smiled as he stared at the full length mirror in the bathroom. After the last few weeks Harry could happily admit that he was well… Happy! Sirius had been acquitted, Peter thrown in Azkaban, the real mad eye Moody had been rescued, and Voldemort had been stopped once and for all! That and well… Surprise! Harry had a cute little baby bump growing. Harry rubbed it turning to the side, giggling, GIGGLING! As his little son or daughter kicked his hand.

Harry had just started to notice his baby bump after the final task. After being in the hospital for a few days after the final task Madam Pomfrey found it on accident. The only persons who knew were Madam Pomfrey and of course his godfathers. Oh yeah did he mention that Sirius and Remus had been married the day after Sirius was freed? Yup and now they were remodeling Grimmauld place just for him and the baby. Harry thought that nothing could crush his happiness now.

Until…

Harry ate his last meal at Hogwarts as it was the last day of school and sadly… Harry wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts after his baby was born. Harry looked up when Fawkes appeared with a note in his beak. Harry took it reading the one line to meet Dumbledore up in his office right away before heading up there.

Harry wondered if it was about him not returning next year. Of course Dumbledore would be wondering about that and Harry would have to tell him the truth.

When Harry opened the door his heart froze when he saw Cedric with his parents, a woman he had never seen before, and his godfathers waiting with the headmaster.

"What… what's going on?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. The headmaster looked at him looking old and sad. The stuffy looking woman that was standing by the Diggorys spoke up before the headmaster could answer.

"You Mister Potter have been breaking the law by trying to hide your pregnancy from Mr. Diggory and his family. Because of the wizard family law passed in 1842 all underage witches or wizards who become pregnant by a person 17 or older must make the choice of marrying the father of the child or giving up full parental rights to the child." The woman said. Harry felt his knees go weak and if it hadn't been for Sirius he would have fallen to the ground.

Harry held onto his godfather and sobbed.

"Sirius please don't make me choose! He raped me! That son of a bitch raped me and now you want me to marry him or give up my baby to him!" Harry sobbed loudly. Sirius held him tight glaring at the Diggorys.

"Since you never reported the rape, or told anyone about it, the ministry is accepting that it was consensual." The stuffy ministry woman answered only making Harry sob harder.

"Shh it's ok Harry… Can we please have 24 hours to think about it? Will you at least grant him that much?" Sirius asked with as much venom as he could. The woman huffed and spoke softly with Cedric and his father before nodding.

"You may have 24 hours to think about it but there will be an auror watching your house just in case you try to run." The woman said. Sirius nodded and led the wrecked Harry and a worried Remus from the room.

2AM AT GRIMMAULD PLACE…

Harry snapped awake when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Sirius had given him a dreamless sleep potion as soon as they had gotten to the house and sent him off to bed. Harry looked into the sad face of his godfather as he helped him up and silently helped him pack and dress. Sirius placed a large wad of muggle money into Harry's hand confusing him.

"We're getting you out of here. We have 30 minutes to get you to the airport and get you on the plane to America. Come on." Sirius said softly. Harry teared up and hugged Sirius tight.

"What about you?" Harry whispered. Sirius smiled softly and rubbed Harry's tears away.

"Don't worry about me or Remus. There is no law that says we can't help our underage pregnant godson get out of the country to get away from his rapist." Sirius said winking. Harry smiled and put everything important into a magical bag that shrank everything to hold it all while not being too heavy for the pregnant teen. Sirius handed him a wrapped present.

"Since you'll be gone for your birthday" Sirius said. Harry hugged him again sobbing.

"Don't worry… We'll get the law repelled or at least changed before you come back. Remember: never stay in one place too long and only use your magic if its life or death." Sirius said before leading him down the stairs and into a waiting car.

45 MINUTES LATER…

Harry looked down from the plane as it took off and wondered what waited in America for him. He hoped his godfathers were going to be ok. Harry placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. He hoped HE would be ok.

FOUR MONTHS LATER, SOMEWHERE IN NEWYORK AT A BIKER BAR/ TRUCK STOP…

Harry moaned softly as he was shaken from his sleep by the new trucker who had picked him up a few hours before.

"We're here. Come on I gotta go fill up." The rough voice said. Harry mumbled thanks and got out heading inside to get out of the rain. Harry lowered his hood and looked around at the rough looking bar before slowly heading over to the only counter in the place.

Harry had grown his hair out long to pass off as a woman and now wore mostly women's maternity clothes. His belly was huge and he knew he could give birth any day now which was a little bit of a problem since he had not heard from his godfathers in two weeks. The law still stood and Harry still had to run.

Harry wiggled onto a chair and panted before placing his bag down. An almost toothless woman walked over with a notepad and a pen.

"What you want" the woman said, a cigarette between a gap in her teeth. Harry gulped down the need to gag.

"You wouldn't happen to have some fruit or veggies would you?" Harry asked softly. The woman gave him a look before walking over to the dirty fridge and pulling out a fruit salad. Harry's mouth watered as she placed it in front of him and asked for 5 bucks. Harry gave her the money happily before tearing into it like a starving man; which he was. This was the first none fried food he was able to get into his stomach in five days.

Harry looked through a wide door that had a large crowd of people around a huge cage that held two fighting men. He dug in his bag and brought out his last 50 bucks knowing he needed to take a chance. After finishing his food he waddled into the room and pushed through to the man taking bets. The man looked at him interested as Harry placed a 25 dollar bet on the smaller guy.

"He just came into town, a real killer that one. You made a good choice." The man said before taking his bet and handing him a piece of paper. Harry took it and stuffed it into his pocket before going to find a non-crowded place to rest his aching back. Harry sat back down at the bar and ordered some juice.

When the fight ended just 2 minutes later Harry went to go collect. He was shocked when the man handed him 300 dollars.

"You were the only one to bet on him so I made a lot of money. Plus you look like you don't bet on fighting men unless you have too." The guy said. Harry gave him his sweetest smile before taking the money happily and going to go sit out on the bar's porch.

Harry lay down on the only bench and pulled a blanket from his bag before using the bag as a pillow and wrapping the blanket tightly around his body. He fell into a light sleep dreaming about the day when he could go back home.

Logan walked out of the bar a few hours later counting his money when something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw a lonely looking girl curled up on the bench with a thin blanket around her as she slept. Logan groaned inwardly as he remembered Rogue and how this girl looked even younger than her.

"I'm going soft" he uttered before walking over and shaking the girl a little too roughly. Her emerald green eyes snapped open and she let out a scream before backing up and pulling the blanket close to her body. Logan jumped back and held his hands up trying to look harmless.

"Sorry. You look cold and I wanted to offer you a ride." Logan said. The girl looked at him suspiciously before sitting up and rolling up the blanket before shoving it into her bag. Logan was shocked to see a large pregnant belly on a girl this young but figured she had a reason.

"Ok… I really don't have anywhere to go so I guess you can take me as far as you go." The girl said and struggled into the standing position. Logan chuckled.

"I have no where I'm heading either." Logan said leading the girl to his trusty truck. They climbed into the truck quickly to escape the rain.

The girl looked out the window and Logan just looked at her.

"I'm Logan. What's your name?" he said trying his hardest to be friendly.

"Harry" the girl said. Logan scowled thinking that was a really strange name for a girl but shrugged before starting his truck and heading down the road.

"So what's the story with the little one?" Logan finally asked. Harry's face darkened a little before a protective hand found its way to his stomach.

"I was raped." Harry said softly. Logan almost groaned. He tries to be nice and with the first few questions already his foot was shoved down his throat.

"I'm sorry for asking" Logan said. Harry looked at him and smiled softly.

"It's ok. I wish some people would have asked." Harry said. Logan looked at him and pat his hair. Harry smiled bigger before looking out the window.

Suddenly two pops were heard and Logan looked back at the road shocked to see two robed people standing there. Harry looked too and eyes widened in terror.

"Don't stop!" Harry screamed and Logan hit the gas. The two men held up their hands.

"Stop in the name of the British ministry!" the taller one shouted before they both dove out of the way of the speeding truck. Logan looked back and saw one of them pull out a stick looking thing before the second stopped him.

"Who were those freaks?" Logan said and looked at Harry who was now pale and shaking.

"It's nothing important… I had no idea I had gone so far… I have to be more careful." Harry whispered to himself. Logan looked confused but continued to drive in silence.

Logan pulled over a few hours later to fill up and stared at Harry a few seconds before getting out and pulled out the cellphone Xavier had given him. In the first few rings it was picked up and the friendly voice of Dr. Xavier filled the phone.

"Hello Logan." Logan cursed and wondered why he had bothered to call the doc and bother him with his problem in the middle of the night.

"Hey I have a question." Logan asked.

"And I might have an answer." Xavier said.

"Do you know anything about something called the British ministry? Is it some sort of league of mutants from Britain?" Logan asked putting the gas hose in his truck.

"I've never heard of them. Why is it that you ask?"

"I picked up this girl on one of the border towns between Canada and New York. When I was driving back into New York these people appeared out of nowhere kind of like Nightshade and said "stop in the name of the British ministry." She was really freaked out when she saw them and talked about "going too far" and being careful. The people didn't chase us after we entered the New York border." Logan said. He heard Xavier being thoughtful on the other end of the line before he spoke.

"Bring her back to the school and we'll figure this out." Xavier said.

"There's one more thing… She looks nine months pregnant" Logan said.

"I'll have Jane check her out when you guys get here. See you in a few days." Xavier said before hanging up. Logan sighed and hung up before taking the nozzle from his truck and paid for it. He got back in the truck and got back onto the high way, heading for Xavier's school for gifted children.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%

There you guys go! The first chapter is up! Ok if I hear even ONE WORD about "they aren't in the same time" I will smack someone! We're saying this story is in the 2000's motherfucker. Other than that let me know what you think. Since a lot of you people like to pick and poke at my stories at the LITTLEST of things let me make one thing clear.

MY STORIES ARE FOR ENTERTAINMENT, THEY ARE NOT REAL LIFE. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK OF EVERY LITTLE FUCKING THING THAT WOULD HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS. JUST FUCKING ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON WITH THE STORY OR YOUR LIFE. I DO NOT MAKE YOU READ MY STORIES.

Thank you and chapter two should be up soon. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of TRAPPED! Ok to answer some reviews:

I promise the consent page break/fast forwarding was just for the first chapter. I wanted to get out of Hogwarts quickly and I know someone would have bitched at me in a review saying "What happened at Hogwarts what happened at Hogwarts?" so I just made it very quick.

Second I promise that I don't rant at the end of every chapter. Just the first one to warn you all that bitching will not be tolerated in the world of Namira and if that you don't like my stories then don't read them. I've had too many people in my other stories just rag on them and pick at every little detail. After four stories it gets VERY tiring.

Oh yes and I will be throwing in a little twist to the story. I hope you all like it. -winks- Ok I'm done. Any other questions or comments I love all of your reviews. I love you all and on to the story!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%

Harry woke up when he felt the truck stop and looked out the window. A lonely old truck stop graced his eyes and Harry turned to look at Logan.

"I'm out of gas and hungry. I'm sure you are too so come on and I'll get us food." Logan said stepping out. Harry got out as well and followed the bigger man into the truck stop. It actually had booths in this one and the toothy waiter sat them down before taking their orders. Harry drank his orange juice before gulping down the water.

"You should have told me you were thirsty. I would have gotten you something at the last gas station." Logan said, sipping his beer. Harry looked down and played with a napkin.

"I'm always really thirsty when I wake up." Harry uttered. He had been taking care of himself for four months so it had been almost second nature to not tell anyone how to take care of him. Harry and Logan dug in when their food got there, barely speaking.

The waitress came over with a note half way through their meal and handed it to Harry.

"The miss in the corner over there told me to give this to you." She said looking freaked out before quickly leaving. Harry opened it and froze up.

"We have to get out of here. Now" Harry said gulping down one more bite of food before throwing down some money and standing up as fast as he could. Logan stood very confused and grabbed Harry's arm.

"What's going on?" Logan said. Harry looked at him with very fearful eyes before the doors slammed open showing the two robed men from before. Harry got behind him whimpering as the two pointed their wands at them.

"Harry Potter you are wanted by the British Ministry of Magic. Come quietly and no one will get hurt." The taller one said. Logan let out his claws and looked between them. Before he could do anything two tall men in black leather trench coats and a woman in a business suit got in front of him. The woman smiled and pointed a gun at the other two. The diner cleared out of people very quickly as the five people faced off.

"Ah Markus, always breaking the rules and pissing me off." The woman said. Harry quickly pulled Logan into the kitchens and they escaped through the back doors just as the spells went flying. Harry and Logan jumped into the truck and sped off. Logan turned to Harry.

"Ok you better tell me what the fuck is going on right now." Logan said. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Logan.

"I can't… All I can tell you is that I'm a wanted fugitive of the British ministry of magic and the only reasons why I haven't been caught is because the American ministry of magic has been fighting the British just to make them pissed and because…" Harry held up the note. A huge silver scorpion rested on some nice paper while neat silver scrawl rested under it.

"I don't know who this is. But since I've arrived she's been warning me about things, telling me how to stay undetected, leaving money or food… I just call her Scorpia." Harry said before putting the note in his bag.

"What is the ministry of the magic?" Logan asked. Harry looked out the window and turned to answer when suddenly his face became twisted in pain. Logan looked at him strange before he looked down noticing that Harry's pants were wet.

"Oh please tell me you peed yourself." Logan said. Harry gave him an angry look.

"We're still two hours from the school can you hold it in?" Logan asked.

"Pull this fucking truck over!" Harry screamed making Logan swerve to the side quickly. Logan got out of the car and opened the bed of his truck throwing a blanket out. He ran to the passenger side and threw open the door gathering Harry gently into his arms.

Harry held onto him and cried out in pain as the first contraction hit his small body. Logan climbed onto the truck and lay Harry down gently before throwing his phone out and dialing the school quickly.

"Hello?" Charles said in a cheerful tone.

"She's in labor and we're still miles from the school and I fucking blame you for this!" Logan screamed into the phone. Charles held the phone away from his ear when Logan screamed before looking at Jean.

"It's for you." He said simply. Jean took the phone and rolled her eyes.

"This is Dr. Jean" She said.

"I have a girl in the back of my favorite truck ready to give birth in October weather." Logan said trying to be calm as Harry screamed in pain again.

"Ok Logan listen carefully. We've tracked your location and Storm, Scott, and I are on our way. Just take off her pants and wrap her in as many blankets as you have. If the contractions get any closer or she complains of the baby coming you're going to have to help her give birth. Come on you've faced dangerous mutants you can handle a baby coming out can't you?" Jean said motioning Scott and Storm to get their asses to the jet. Logan looked at the phone like the woman on the other side of it was crazy.

"The mutants I got to break. This is a bloody child! I've never held one in my life!" Logan yelled. Harry screamed and clutched his stomach.

"It's coming!" Harry screamed feeling his child coming from his body. Logan dropped the phone and quickly but gently pulled Harry's pants off getting the scare of his life, falling completely off the truck and onto his head. Harry… was a Harry. A boy with a bubble coming from between his ass and dick.

"Holy shit!" Logan said finally climbing back onto the truck. Harry was giving him a look that made Logan feel lucky that looks couldn't kill.

"Get this fucking baby out of me or I'll fucking kill you where you sit!" Harry screamed gripping the blanket under him. Logan grabbed Harry's bag and pulled out a blanket before holding his breath and going between his legs, ready to catch whatever came out.

The jet landed on a lonely old forest road and Jean quickly ran out with a stretcher and her medical gear. She ran to the truck and looked in the back, having to bite her lip to keep from "aw-ing". Logan lean against the back holding a dirty baby in a large thin blanket while a boy used his leg as a pillow and slept. The tough mutant had an unlit cigar in his mouth and was looking at them with a bored expression.

Wait a minute… a boy…

"Logan is this the girl you said was giving birth?" Jean asked. Logan nodded.

"Surprise, the girl was a boy." Logan said. Scott climbed onto the truck and tried to slide Harry gently towards the stretcher. Harry opened his eyes and freaked out delivering a good slap to Scott while trying to figure out who was moving him when Logan's chucking voice met his ears.

"It's ok Harry these are my friends. One of them is a doctor and we're going to the school, but nice hit." He said. Harry nodded and allowed himself to be put on a stretcher before he fell asleep again. Logan gently handed Jean the baby who started quickly cleaning her off with a warm towel.

"Harry named her Arabella." Logan said before passing out.

CHARLES XAVIOR'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED… NEXT DAY

Harry groaned and woke up in a bright white room in a nice comfy bed. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Arabella in a clear bassinet with a cute pink onesie on. Harry leaned back feeling at peace went suddenly his bed dipped as another body joined his. His head snapped open and almost screamed. A soft scaled hand covered his mouth and red lips go close to his ear.

"Shh…" The person said. Harry breathed deeply trying to calm down which was hard when a woman was crouched on his bed with her hand on his mouth. She had red hair down to the middle of her back with golden yellow eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. She had a long thin scorpion tail and brown scales in random places on her body. She wore dark jeans with no shoes and a red skin tight shirt. She looked no more than 18.

"My name is Namira Scorpion, Harry Potter. And I've been watching you for some time. I come baring a warning that you and Arabella are in danger."

(I thought about ending it right here but then I thought to myself "nah" Lol)

"W-what do you mean in danger?" Harry stuttered, staring at Namira's long tail with the poisoned tip.

"Not from me dumb ass. I've been the one helping you remember?" She said feeling annoyed.

"Sorry…" He said. She just shook her head before looking at him once more.

"The British Ministry of Magic will pass a new law saying that victims of rape will not have to marry the rapist should a pregnancy occur… but there's a ball kicker." She said. Harry looked hopeful for a few seconds before she added the "but".

"All standing marriage orders will remain standing. Which means you still have to marry Cedric or give up Arabella" Namira whispered. Harry closed his eyes and felt tears traveling down his face.

"But there's a way you can by-past it." Namira said wiping his tears away. Harry looked at her feeling tired.

"Arabella was born in New York city in the United States of America, which makes her a US citizen. If you were to marry a US citizen… the Ministry couldn't touch you."

"Are you a US citizen?" Harry asked softly. Namira started laughing before turning into a scorpion and skittering off. Jean walked in and checked on Arabella before checking on Harry.

"Is anything hurting? You look pale." Jean said placing a thermometer into his mouth. Harry shook his head and looked down allowing the kind woman to look him over before giving him a clean bill of health.

"I need to talk to Logan." Harry said when she was finished. Jean nodded and placed Arabella in his arms causing Harry to smile with pure joy. Jean smiled and led Harry to Professor Xavier's office where everyone was gathered. Harry looked around before settling in a seat next to Logan.

"Welcome Harry. I was just explaining your situation to everyone in the room." Xavier said before wheeling from behind his desk. Harry just stared at him confused.

"How would you know anything about my situation?" Harry said angrily.

"I couldn't help but dip into your mind while you slept. I needed to know what we had to protect you from. I apologize if this offends you." The professor said. Harry felt all his anger melt away and tears sprang to eyes.

"No one besides my godfathers has ever been this kind to me." Harry sniffled, cursing his hormones to hell.

"Speaking of Godfathers" a familiar voice said from behind him. Harry jumped up and started sobbing when Sirius walked in and opened his arms wide. Harry ran to him and jumped in his arms, careful of Arabella. Sirius hugged him tight before setting him down. Remus came from behind Sirius and took Harry into a gentler but just as tight hug.

"They arrived late last night. No one wanted to wake you." Logan said, feeling a strange ping of jealousy when Harry reacted so strongly to the two strange men. Charles looked at him and Logan glared, slowly letting out his middle claw to the man. Charles chuckled and led everyone to the dining room since it was getting a little crowded in his office.

Nightcrawler, Storm, Scott, Logan, Sirius, Remus, Jean, Harry with Arabella, and the professor sat down around the table that was full of food with no student in sight. Harry dug in while Sirius held Arabella and cooed at her. Remus turned to Logan.

"I heard you're the one who helped Harry. Thank you so much. It means a lot to Sirius and me." He said. Logan nodded and looked over at Harry.

"I was happy to help." Logan said before starting to eat. Remus smiled, looking between the two before whispering to Logan.

"His favorite color is green and his favorite foods are roast beef and chocolate ice cream." Logan almost spit up his beer but before he could deny any feelings Charles started talking.

"Now I don't believe it will be that hard to protect Harry here. Harry the law was changed but not for you." Harry nodded and looked down.

"I know… I… a little birdy told me" Harry said. Charles nodded and continued.

"The best way I think we can protect Harry is to have him marry an American citizen. Since Arabella is already one she is protected and your ministry of magic can no longer touch her." Sirius held Arabella tighter and Harry's grip on his fork tightened.

"So who wants to volunteer?" Charles said looking between the Xmen.

"I'm not an American citizen." Nightcrawler said looking down. Scott and Jean looked at each other before looking down.

"We're planning on getting married in the spring…" Jean said. Charles smiled and looked between Storm and Logan.

"Well it's between you two." Harry looked at Logan who groaned and looked away from the sad puppy eyes.

"Ok I'll do it…" Logan said "I really like the little girl and Harry is a good… boy… besides a certain Storm already has a girlfriend." Storm blushed and elbowed Logan hard in the side.

"Then it's settled. Harry, are you ok with this?" Charles said. Harry nodded and smiled softly.

"Logan seems like an honorable man." Harry said. Sirius nodded and held Harry's hand.

Logan's throat caught and he felt dizzy. He was going to get married.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#%

How did you all like it? Don't worry there is more to come! Action in the next chapter I promise and a little romance. Ooo la la hee hee -laughs- anyways I put myself in the story I know but it was just a small part and I also plan to be in the next chapter because… I love Nightcrawler! Is it Nightcrawler or Nightshade? I haven't watched the movies in forever… the blue German guy who transports is who I love! Anyways review and I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gawd! The internet was out for three days because of a NASTY storm that hit! I think I cried when the internet wouldn't connect! Anyways since it's been a while I won't waste your time with my babbling. But now that it is back up I can finally post this! I love you all and review!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%

Kurt (aka Nightcrawler) crawled up a tall wall and gulped staring at the figure sitting there. The moon beams shined on scorpion scales as Namira turned and stared at the newcomer, wondering what he wanted.

"You've been following me Nightcrawler" she said simply before looking back up at the moon. Kurt sat next to her looking down shyly.

"Call me Kurt" (insert sexy German accent) he said before holding up a bag of food with his tail. Namira smelled steak and took it with her own tail. The two felt lightening flash through them when their tails touched. Namira took out the Tupperware and picked up the steak sandwich starting to dig in.

"I was afraid you would be vegetarian. Then I watched a special on scorpions on animal planet." Kurt said watching her scarf the sandwich down. Namira swallowed the last little piece before licking her fingers and looked at him. Kurt was afraid he had insulted her before a smile graced her lips and she started laughing. He smiled and took her hand, this silenced Namira who scooted closer and wrapped her tail with his.

They looked at each other before looking back at the moon. Namira rested her head on Kurt's shoulder and their tails swayed together. For once in her long life Namira had no idea what her future held.

Morning…

Logan sipped some coffee staring as Harry's godfather Remus moved around the kitchen like an expert, flipping pancakes just as they were the perfect color and cooking the eggs perfectly. The coffee wasn't half bad either and he normally just had a beer with breakfast.

"So you're ok with Harry marrying me?" Logan asked finally to get rid of the almost silent kitchen. Remus stopped his cooking and moved the bacon around in the pan.

"I wasn't at first, but… Namira sent us a letter telling us it would happen… and if it didn't then Harry would die." Remus whispered the last part. Logan felt a cold fist grip his heart and he took another quick sip of the coffee.

Sirius came into the kitchen stretching and smiled hugging his husband tight.

"I smell my favs!" Sirius said cheerfully and quickly swiped some bacon, earning a smack from the spatula. Sirius took his revenge by attacking Remus's neck, making him giggle and struggle from the dog's grip. Logan watched with fascination and wondered if he and Harry would ever be like that…

Harry walked in carrying Arabella looking extremely tired. It seemed the first night with his new born baby had not gone as smooth as he would have liked and the teen barely got any sleep.

"Want me to take her?" Logan offered and was quickly awarded with the young Arabella. Logan looked down at the very awake, scowling baby and rocked her softly. Arabella was out like a light and Harry glared at him.

"How come she'll fall asleep for you and not me? I'm the one who carried her for nine bloody months, four of those on the run!" Harry snapped. Sirius laughed and pat his head.

"She's just picky." Sirius said trying to get Logan out of hot water. Remus quickly did what Sirius was trying to do by placing a hot breakfast in front of the tired and pissed off teen that quickly dug into the American breakfast. Logan gave Remus a grateful look before stood and headed towards Harry's room to grab the basinet and setting it up in the kitchen.

Logan wrapped Arabella up in a blanket tight but not enough to crush the baby before laying her down. Smiling softly when she continued to sleep he wheeled it into the kitchen and showed Harry.

"Being out in the open stresses her out because she is so used to being wrapped up in your insides. It will help her sleep better if you wrap her up in a blanket." Logan said softly, hoping he had paid ENOUGH attention when Jean had that baby video on last night. Harry looked up at him and graced him with a beautiful smile. Namira ran in and climbed onto the counter and crouched down making two breakfast plates before jumping up into the chandelier. One blue smoke puff later and Kurt took a plate and started eating with her, both crouching like birds in a tree.

Sirius scowled at them and quickly made a plate of food for himself before all the good pieces were taken and stood next to his husband starting to eat. Harry looked over at Remus when a scary thought crossed his mind.

"Remus last night was the full moon!" Harry shouted. Remus smiled and looked at Sirius before looking over at Harry.

"Severus found the cure." Remus said softly. Harry grinned and tackled his godfather hugging him tight.

"That's so great!" Harry shouted but quickly shut up and looked at Arabella who continued to sleep. Charles wheeled into the room and chuckled at the scene in the kitchen. Two mutants in the chandelier, a baby asleep in a basinet, Logan drinking coffee, and two wizards being lovey dovey was defiantly a strange site this early in the morning. Remus handed the man a plate of food which the doctor accepted gratefully.

"I hope you found your rooms to your liking." Charles said, starting to eat off his lap. Remus and Sirius smiled at each other.

"They were perfect. Thank you for being so kind to Harry and to us as well. It's a very nice pace from what we've been getting at home." Remus said laying his head onto Sirius's shoulder. Sirius held him tight and rested his chin on his head. Harry looked at his godfather's with sympathy. He never knew what was worse, running or standing to deal with the problem head on like they did.

"It seems like love is in the air." Charles said looking up. Everyone looked up and started laughing at the scene. Kurt and Namira were next to each other, tails curled into each other and ending to make a beautiful heart. The chandelier swung softly as they rubbed noses. Suddenly Namira jumped down, landing like a cat on the counter and looked at Logan and Harry.

"You two will be joining us for a date. Don't worry Sirius and Remus would be happy to watch Arabella." Namira said with no room for argument. Harry was about to complain when Remus stopped him.

"That's a perfect idea!" Remus said "It's a perfect chance for you to get to know Logan before your wedding." Logan flushed at the mention of his wedding and quickly stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

"Then it's settled! Be ready by 5!" Namira exclaimed happily before running out, Kurt not far behind like a puppy. Charles shook his head taking a bite of a pancake.

"Young people… Remus how do you make these wonderful things? You'll have to show Jean or even Harry how" Remus smiled and started explaining how he made his wonderful fluffy clouds of goodness.

5 pm…

Namira stood in a sexy red dress with spaghetti straps and soft glitter throughout the dress that brought out just the right amount of shine without making her look like a Christmas tree. (CHRISTMAS tree people! Not "holiday tree"!) Kurt came down in a hat and trench coat that covered his face and body. Namira scowled before ripping them off and tossing them off somewhere. He had a silver button up shirt on with dark jeans on that showed off his legs and ass nicely. Namira purred and hugged him.

"Why were you trying to hide this sexy bod from me?" She whined. Kurt coughed before looking down.

"I didn't want you embarrassed because of the way I look…" Kurt said. Namira smiled and wrapped her tail with his.

"I could never be ashamed of you. Unless you cheated on me, then I'd have to kill you." She said. Kurt chuckled and kissed her softly just as Logan thumbed down the stairs. Namira looked at him scowling.

"You're wearing THAT?" She asked. Logan looked down at himself wondering what was wrong. He was in black jeans that had a hole in the left leg with a plain white t-shirt under a leather jacket with his normal trusty ratty boots.

"Well yeah…?" Logan said. Namira scowled at him and tapped her shoeless foot at him.

"Wrong answer." Taking out her wand Namira mumbled a spell and Logan choked as his clothes changed on his body. His jeans became hole-less and a size smaller, hugging his nice ass without crushing his… front. His plain white T became a tight red shirt under his leather jacket and his ratty boots became brand new and shiny.

"Much better" Namira said and quickly stashed her wand just as Harry started coming down the stairs. Logan turned and took a deep breath as his eyes washed over Harry's form. If Logan hadn't been there he would have sworn up and down that Harry had never had a child in his small form. A green silk button up shirt hugged his chest while black slacks hugged his bottom and nice legs and fancy black trainers graced his feet. Harry smiled shyly and took Logan's arm when he offered it.

"You look really nice Logan." Harry said blushing. Logan smiled silently thanking Namira in his head.

"I figured it was important to dress nice for our first date." Logan said. Namira snorted and Logan glared at her just as Remus and Sirius came down holding Arabella.

"Have fun but not too much fun! You just had a baby we don't need two grandchildren in one year!" Sirius snapped. Logan and Harry graciously… choked on their own spit, coughing and blushing. Namira laughed and hugged Kurt.

"Can I have too much fun?" Namira asked. Sirius shrugged.

"You aren't my godson so go ahead. But Harry is off limits!" Sirius shouted again just as they all ducked out, embarrassed. "And be back by midnight!"

"Making no promises!" Namira shouted and ran down the street, dragging Kurt; dancing and spinning down the street. Logan and Harry walked normally down the street, following the hyper couple to a nice restaurant. The waiter at the podium stuck his nose up as soon as the group walked in, thinking full well even if they had a reservation he was not going to seat them.

"May I help you? Sorry but we do not have public restrooms." The waiter said with a fake French accent. Namira rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"Yes well I'd like to talk to Mister Johns please. Tell him Namira is here." The waiter huffed.

"There is no way I am bothering the head restaurant manager for the likes of YOU." He sniffed. Namira shrugged and took out a cell phone.

"That's ok I'll bother him." And with that she dialed a number and told the man on the other line to come to the lobby. A tall man in a nice suit was down in seconds glaring at the waiter.

"This is Miss Scorpion you twat! The OWNER!" the waiter cowered at the man's rage. Namira smiled and motioned for Mister Johns to calm down and take them to their table.

All throughout dinner it was a struggle to get Logan and Harry to talk to each other, or look at each other without looking away for that matter. As they finished up their dessert Namira came up with a perfect plan. She hoped.

"Come on! After this we're going dancing." She said before grabbing Kurt and running out of the restaurant. Logan sighed and offered Harry his arm.

"Shall we walk at a normal pace?" Logan asked. Harry smiled and hugged Logan's arm following after the still hyper couple. When they came to a bouncing teen night club Logan turned around only to be stopped by Harry.

"It might be fun…" Harry said shyly. Logan groaned inwardly before smiling and heading into the club with Harry. They sat in a corner table sipping a beer and a root beer float. Harry suddenly got a funny look on his face and he looked closer at a man dancing making Logan flare up in jealousy.

"Holy shit! I think that's my ex professor!" Harry shouted. Logan felt the jealousy deflate and he turned staring at the man. The man was tall, with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He was moving with a tall blonde like no professor should and Logan could admit it was a little sexy. Both were in leather pants and tight shirts, they seemed to be happy being all over each other.

"Are both of them your professors?" Logan asked. Harry shook his head and took a bite of ice cream.

"Only the black haired one, the blonde one is the father of my worst enemy from school. I've never seen him smile before." Harry just shrugged and smiled at Logan making Logan's heart flutter. Severus Snape looked over and saw Harry Potter eating some ice cream with a strange man. He stumbled over and sat down.

"Mister Potter! What have I told you about dating weird men?" Snape snapped. Harry smiled innocently.

"Nothing" Harry said. Severus blinked before grinning.

"Guess your right" he slurred just as Lucius plopped next to Severus and laid all over him. Logan shook his head and downed his beer as they started kissing. Harry took Logan's hand and led him slowly onto the dance floor as a slow dance started. Harry curled into Logan's arms and they swayed slowly to the music, feeling right.

Logan felt a hard tap on his shoulder and when he turned a large fist sent him reeling back. Harry screamed when hands grabbed him and started taking him towards the exit. Three British Aurors had finally found the boy who lived to run and they were taking him in. Logan regained his surroundings quickly and let out his claws running towards the men who had Harry slashing one of their arms and knocking another away.

Severus got between them giggling.

"Come on this is a party. Relax." He said leaning on Lucius trying to get his drunken body to focus. An auror glared and pushed Severus causing the man to scowl.

"That was very uncalled for…" Severus whispered before looking at the auror who had ahold of Harry. His dark eyes turned red and his fangs grew before he grabbed the man, ripping him from Harry and biting into his neck. The auror screamed making the whole club stop and turn at them. The aurors took their wands out and tried to blast the vampire only to get their bloodied buddy thrown at them.

They turned to run but suddenly a club full of vampires was around them, staring in need at the blood that ran down their friend's neck. When they turned the other way a very pissed off Logan blocked their other exit. Namira saw this was going to end in her club being closed so she did something off the top of her head. She ran to the DJ and threw on a record of Darude's Sandstorm. The vampires heard the techno and started dancing again allowing the aurors to get out of the club.

Logan was going to run after them and rip them a new one but Harry wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Shh forget them. Just hold me…" Harry whimpered. Logan held him close and lifted his chin softly with his fingers. Harry looked at him with huge innocent green eyes and Logan felt his heart breaking. He lowered his head and slowly placed a gentle kiss on Harry's young full lips.

Namira hugged Kurt tight and sighed, happy when one of her plans came together. Kurt surprised her by dipping her low and planting a long kiss on her lips.

'Well… it doesn't hurt when I get something extra…' she thought before wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck and kissing back.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

I'm so sorry about taking so long! I got into a huge fight with my boyfriend and had to move back into my dad's house on top of the storm so… yeah it's been really hectic! But now that I'm living with dad all I gots to worry about is my cats and my job so now I should be able to pump out chapters faster than I have been! Love you all and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Aw thank you guys for all your great reviews about being worried about me and my bf situation! What happen was he threatened to punch me. So I packed up my bags, my cats, and my laptop and left him. Lol my dad wasn't happy that he did that. But I'm sure most of you don't care about my personal life so on to the next story!

PS Logan is NOT Canadian. Watch Xmen origins about Logan and you'll see what I mean. He only moved to Canada.

PPS There's a present at the end of the chapter for you loyal fans

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Logan dragged a very drunk Lucius and Severus behind him as Harry opened the door to the school for them. Namira ran up the stairs pulling a poor Kurt with her just as Remus and Sirius came down. They were shocked to see Lucius and Severus all over each other standing in the school.

"Oh my…" Remus said. Sirius walked over and pulled them apart wincing at the smell of alcohol.

"I'll take them to a room and put a lot of locking and silence charms." Sirius said dragging the happy couple up the stairs.

"Put them in my room. I'll stay with Logan if he doesn't mind." Harry said looking at Logan. He shook his head saying he didn't mind. Sirius's eye twitched but he did what he was told. Remus smiled sweetly at them.

"Did you both have fun?" Remus asked. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Namira took us to her restaurant and her night club… and then at the night club the ministry found us…" Remus gasped and hugged Harry tight.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and smiled at Logan.

"He protected me." Remus smiled and hugged Logan tight kissing his cheek before looking at them both.

"Bed time, the wedding is tomorrow and I don't want you mumbling your vows." Everyone nodded and after Harry had picked up Arabella from his godfathers he went into Logan's room. They looked at each other awkwardly before turning their backs to each other and changing into their pjs.

Logan climbed into bed first watching as Harry cooed Arabella before laying her in her light pink basinet. Harry turned to him and smiled before climbing in and curling up to his chest. Logan smiled softly and wrapped his arms protectively around him before falling into a comfortable sleep.

Logan stood up and shook himself awake when he had rolled over and felt no other body in his bed. He sniffed and smelled that no other person had been in the room, calming his fears that no one had taken Harry by force. Arabella was sleeping peacefully so Logan went downstairs in search of his missing…fiancé…

Logan stopped when he heard music and using all the stealth the man could muster he snuck down the stairs and almost skipped a step when he saw the missing Harry. "Beautiful" by Akon was playing softly on a CD player and Harry moved his body in a sexy but tasteful dance. Logan leaned against the railing watching him with a large smiling.

Logan stood and walked down, catching Harry just as he tripped on a piece of rug that was sticking up. Harry looked up at Logan blushing and stood up looking away, his face bright like a tomato.

"What are you doing up?" Harry sputtered. Logan chuckled, patting Harry's head.

"I was worried when you weren't in bed. Can you teach me a dance?" Logan asked holding out his hand. Harry smiled and walked over to the CD player flipping to a good song before walking over and getting in position with Logan.

"Let's salsa dance" Harry said. "Sway" by Michael Buble (very good song. Look it up on YouTube) started and Logan felt as if he'd dance with Harry before. Their dance was sexy with a lot of spinning and leg work by Harry as Logan worked him with his strong arms. Finally the song ended with Harry dipped low and Logan looking into those deep green eyes. Harry looked back into those dark understanding eyes feeling safe and protected. Their second kiss that night was hungry and passionate.

NEXT DAY…

Harry gulped fanning himself as he waited in his room for the right time to walk down the aisle and finally become an American citizen… more or less. He counted himself lucky; Logan had been so loving last night when he held Harry without asking for anything in return. And when they had danced… Harry shivered. Logan had been very adamant about sleeping on the couch, and sporting a very large, um, problem, Harry agreed and went to bed. Both men had separated knowing that both wanted more… without being ready for it.

Harry hugged Logan's pillow smelling the man's musky scent as the door opened and Remus walked in sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling cub?" Remus asked. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Nervous… but I know he will keep me and Arabella safe." Harry said blushing. Remus chuckled and shook his head hugging Harry tight.

"It's time Harry." Remus said taking his hand and heading for the door. Harry gripped his hand tight feeling fear grip his heart.

"Do I look alright?" Harry panted, trying to breathe right. Remus hugged him tight.

"Calm down cub. You look beautiful." Remus promised. Harry nodded and stopped seeing the smiling Dr. Xavier.

"Don't worry young lad. Logan is a mess too; I think he actually took a long shower today." Harry smiled and nodded heading down the stairs to Sirius who would be walking him down the aisle while Remus held Arabella in the seats.

The whole school was invited and buzzing about it, unable to believe that their nasty grouchy professor who always left and came back at the most random times was getting married to a sweet boy like Harry and finally settling down.

Remus took Arabella from Sirius before going to where the wedding was set up in the large back yard of the school. Harry took a deep breath before hugging Sirius's arms and heading through the house into the back yard.

Logan felt his breath catch when Harry came into view, starting to walk down the aisle. Harry had a long flowy white wizarding robes on that Sirius and Remus had brought down from Britain.

Logan took Harry's hand after Sirius offered it to him and took a deep breath standing there holding the small boy's hands. Harry smiled at him as Charles started the service. Finally the exchanged rings and said "I do". Logan bent down and slowly placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. Harry placed his hands on Logan's cheeks and kissed him deeply. They pulled back with a dark blush after a few seconds.

Everyone cheered and clapped as soon as they turned to face them and Logan held his hand smiling softly.

"Time for cake!" Namira shouted and ran for the reception area, everyone following happily. Logan, Harry, Remus, and Sirius were the last ones in the wedding area smiling at each other.

"Welcome to the strange family Logan." Sirius said before heading towards the reception area with Remus. Logan looked at Harry and held his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to marry me." Logan said. Harry turned and hugged Logan tight smiling.

"Thank you. But I think I'm falling in love with you." Harry whispered. Logan held Harry tight and kissed him deeply. Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in the hot lips of Logan until an annoyed Sirius pushed them apart.

"Get over there! Both of you!" Sirius yelled pointing. Logan and Harry walked to the reception area looking like guilty kids with their hands in the cookie jar. The reception was peaceful and very fun. Harry danced and talked with kids his own age while Logan spoke with Severus, Lucius, and Harry's godfathers. Logan had no problem admitting that he liked Severus and Lucius a lot better when they weren't falling over drunk and sucking each other's faces off.

"What are you doing in America anyways?" Remus asked them. Severus sipped a drink before looking at him calmly.

"I quit my job at Hogwarts. I hated kids anyways and Lucius here finally killed his wife and married me. Draco is mad at us right now so we figure we'd take a break and have fun like we used too before we brought Draco here to go to the American wizarding school Dogfang." Severus said. Harry suddenly appeared looking hopeful.

"There's an American Wizarding school?" Harry shouted. Severus rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Logan, Remus, Sirius… do you think I could finish my schooling?" Harry said turning to his new husband. Logan shrugged.

"If it would make you happy I don't see why I would stop you." Logan said. Harry smiled big and launched himself into Logan's arms hugging the man tight. Logan smiled and held Harry tight nuzzling to his hair. Remus and Sirius smiled at each other, glad to see their godson finally happy.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Harry was nursing Arabella tiredly, leaning against Logan who was watching Draco and "Archangel" (Lol the guy with the angel wings in the third movie. His real name is Warren Worthington III) play a mass video game with almost all the boys and a few girls in the house. With all the TVs in the house and a few mutants who could copy the Xboxes it was easy to set up and worth hours of entertainment.

Draco had arrived at the school hating the world, but surprisingly made friends fast with the winged rich boy of the house. Harry thought they were cute together, but only Logan's spell resistant back kept him from being stupefied when he had accidently said it out loud when Draco was still in the house. After checking Warren's background extensively, Lucius and Severus agreed that they would made a cute couple also, but only because he was the "pure blood" of the human world.

Logan and Harry had also not… consummated their marriage; Harry because of the memories of the rape and Logan because well… he felt like a pedophile when he thought of Harry that way. Despite the sexless marriage both seemed content after two weeks. It wasn't hard to find out what pressed each other's buttons because both exploded when a button was pressed too far. Too many times Sirius had to run into their room to save Arabella while Harry and Logan fought… and not yelling fighting either, full out fist fighting.

When Logan had punched Harry for the first time he had been horrified… until the small teen kicked him in the nuts before tackling him to the ground and started punching his lights out. Sirius sipped his coffee watching the two content husbands trying to think of a plan. The two needed to fuck, the crib wouldn't last another assault, it had been thrown out the window by Harry a few nights ago, after Logan had asked him to go running, claiming the man had called him fat. Of course Logan thought no such thing, he just thought a morning jog was relaxing and thought it would be more fun with Harry along.

Sirius knew that all this rage and fighting was because they were very sexually frustrated, he and Remus acted the same way when they didn't have sex with each other for a few days, fist fighting and all (they WERE men) until they finally snapped and had sex where ever they were. One time it was even in poor little Harry's room. Of course that was their little secret.

As Sirius was trying to find something to get them to admit they wanted to be with each other, a perfect excuse flew in through the window in the form of a British ministry owl. Sirius took it and put a Knut in its pouch before opening it and reading its contents. Almost whooping with joy and crying with frustration Sirius wondered over to Harry and Logan.

"The ministry is coming in two days." Sirius said. Harry snapped up and stared at Sirius in horror.

"What? Why?" Harry shouted. Draco and Warren turned staring, everyone in the house hearing what was going on via the Xbox communicator they had for the game.

"The Ministry is going to try to fight your marriage because they said a wizarding marriage is not complete until it is consummated. So they are coming in force to take Arabella." Sirius said. Harry held Arabella tighter and felt tears come to his eyes as Logan's strong arms wrapped around him.

"We'll need lawyers who deal in magic affairs and proof that Arabella is in a stable house hold. So you two have to consummate your marriage. Question, why haven't you two? Is my son not good enough for you Logan?" Sirius asked smirking. Harry turned and glared at Logan.

"Yeah how come you haven't touched me?" Harry yelled. Logan gaped.

"What? I've been giving you space because of what happened! The last thing I want to be is like the man who raped you just because he couldn't earn your love first!" Logan yelled defending himself.

"Well you two better hop to it. I'll take Arabella for a few days and ask Lucius if he has any lawyers. Question though, why hasn't Lucius and Severus left? Don't they have two or six houses nearby?" Sirius asked. Draco snorted.

"Yes but we like it here, less lonely." Draco sneered. Sirius grinned into his coffee cup.

"Indeed."

THAT NIGHT…

Logan and Harry sat on the bad staring at each other gulping. They had to do it, tonight. Harry had been hoping that when they had sex it would be spontaneous and not planned, then he would be less nervous.

Logan never thought he'd be in bed with a man ever, but he had no problem admitting that Harry was very adorable and made his soldier… stand and salute.

"Well… I guess… we better get too it." Harry said fettling with his thumbs. Logan nodded also looking down at the bed. Harry took a deep breath before kissing Logan deeply. Logan quickly took charge of the kiss and lay Harry down gently, getting between his legs and tugging lightly at the younger man's boxers. Harry whimpered and touched his tongue to Logan's lips who gladly opened letting Harry explore his mouth.

"Oh Harry…" Logan whispered before gently sliding Harry's boxers off him. Harry whimpered and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Logan held him tight before sliding a hand down his back and placing a cool lubed finger at Harry's entrance causing him to shiver. Being slow so as not to hurt him Logan slid one if his thick rough fingers into Harry groaning at the moan in produced.

"Ah Logan! It… it feels funny… but good… it doesn't hurt…" Harry panted, trying to make a normal sentence in his head. Logan smiled pumping the finger slow and deep in him before adding a second one getting another wonderful song of moans from the young man.

"Please Logan no more… take me and make me yours." Harry panted looking at him with glazed eyes. Logan slid his boxers down and lubed it up gulping. There was no going back now so being agonizingly slow Logan started slowly pushing into Harry. Harry gasped in pain but didn't let Logan stop until he was fully seated. Harry gripped Logan's shoulders panting and wiggling trying to relax his muscles.

Despite Logan being much larger than Cedric Harry was surprised that it… it hurt much less… in fact Harry moaned when Logan started slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Logan feeling title wave after title wave wracking his body. Logan was trying to be extra gentle for his lover but he could feel his rough side coming to the surface as he came closer to releasing.

Harry moaned even louder in pleasure when Logan started picking up the pace and thrusting harder into his body, grunting like a wild animal. Harry panted and held onto Logan tighter, knowing both of them weren't going to last.

"Logan… Logan please… please hold me tighter…" Harry whispered into his ear. Logan nodded and held Harry he could without crushing him as they both came with a yell.

"Logan?" Harry said after they had calmed their panting.

"Yes Harry?"

"I think the condom broke."

"… What condom?"

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Lol so I'm holding a poll. Should Harry get pregnant or dodge a bullet? You decide my loyal fans! Love you all and review!


	5. Chapter 5

So here is chapter five! Yay! I'm so happy! So I gathered all the polls and this is what you all decided:

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Harry smacked at Logan yelling at him while the older man laughed.

"I can't believe you would play that mean joke on me after we just had that beautiful moment! You're such an asshole! See if you get any sex for the next YEAR!" Harry shouted. Logan smiled and held his angry husband to his chest tight before kissing him deeply.

"I'm sorry love. It was too tempting; of COURSE I didn't forget the condom. You just had a baby and I don't want to risk your health. And NO it didn't break." Logan took it off and threw it in the trash. Harry huffed but settled into the warm chest feeling tired.

Logan settled into the blankets with his young husband and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

NEXT DAY…

Sirius almost fell over laughing when Harry told them all what Logan had done. Harry's eye twitched as he fed Arabella and Sirius continued laughing.

"I'm sorry but that is funny!" Sirius yelled knuckle bumping Logan. Remus smacked Sirius's shoulder and Harry punched Logan's arm. Sirius looked at Remus trying to look innocent while Logan hugged Harry and Arabella close.

"So the ministry and the Diggorys will be here tomorrow. Will you be alright?" Remus asked in worry. Harry looked down at the wide wake Arabella in his arms and looked sad.

"She can't be here when they come. Knowing the ministry they will try to take her right from under our noses." Harry said. Namira chose that perfect moment to pop up on the table in front of Harry.

"I'll watch her! Kurt and I are heading out for the day anyways to go shopping. You won't believe the kind of clothes the people in this house wear! Plus I haven't spent any money in years the bank probably thinks I'm dead again." She shouted and danced around the counter before running off to be her hyper self somewhere else.

"So it's settled. Namira will take Arabella with Kurt out shopping while we deal with the idiots." Sirius said sipping some coffee. Everyone nodded and Logan popped his knuckles.

"So I get to punch this Cedric guy right?" he asked. Sirius grinned.

"Ok but I get to bite his leg" Harry and Remus rolled their eyes leaving to go do something more productive while their husbands thought of ways to kill Cedric slowly and painfully.

"Men" Harry huffed. Remus laughed and patted his back as they headed outside.

"We're men" he pointed out. Harry smiled up at him.

"But we're not THAT kind of man. We're smart and use our brain more than our cocks and muscles." Harry stated matter-of-factly. Remus just laughed and shook his head.

"You grew up too fast Harry… 15 and married with a child…" Remus murmured sadly. Harry looked down at Arabella and a peaceful smile graced his lips.

"I don't mind anymore. I'm married to a good man and I have wonderful godparents. Not to mention the most beautiful girl on the planet." He said kissing Arabella's chubby cheek.

"Are you going to be ok with seeing Cedric tomorrow?" Remus asked. Harry shrugged.

"I know that if he tries anything you, Logan, and Sirius are just waiting to beat the shit out of him." Harry said smiling. Remus returned the smile before pulling Harry close in a tight hug.

"I love you Harry." Harry returned the hug with one arm and smiled.

"Love you too Remus."

Remus smiled and pat Harry's head and they continued their peaceful walk in the huge back yard of the school. They froze and started snickering when they came across a funny sight. Draco was straddling Archangel's hips while the two were locked in a passionate kiss. Warren was leaning back against the tree holding Draco's hips tight. Harry snickered making both boys jump away quickly looking very guilty.

"Not a word Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry just grinned innocently and walked away from the two with Remus. As soon as they were out of sight Warren jumped on to Draco pinning him down and started sucking the teen's milky neck. Harry popped from behind the tree and tossed a condom at them.

"Don't need another baby in the house!" Harry yelled before running off laughing as Draco yelled and cursed from behind him.

MINISTRY ARRIVES…

Harry fettled with his hands feeling the nervous butterflies start buzzing around in his stomach. The time had gone by way too fast for Harry's taste and by the time Namira and Kurt had left the house it was time for the ministry to arrive.

"Harry don't worry they can't do a thing. You're married and Logan legally adopted Arabella." Remus assured. Harry held his hand tight nodding. Logan took his other hand while Sirius sat on the other side of Remus. Lucius walked in followed by three elderly looking men.

"These are the lawyers I promised. Ruthless and willing to do anything I say." Lucius said. The men shook their hands before taking a seat at the long rectangle table. The fire place came alive and the Diggorys, three ministry officials, and two lawyers stepped into the room taking their seats. Harry tightened his grip on Logan's hand when he saw a smiling Cedric sit across from him.

"Where is my daughter?" Cedric asked. Harry glared.

"She isn't here. I had to make sure that you couldn't get to her." Harry spat out. Cedric glared but his father stopped him from saying anything else. One of the ministry officials finally spoke up.

"Harry Potter…"

"It's Harry Howlett now. I was married two weeks ago." Harry said showing off his wedding ring. Cedric scowled at him and Logan growled causing Cedric to scoot back a little in fear.

"Don't threaten my son!" Elder Diggory yelled. Logan just smiled.

"I don't remember threatening him." Logan said wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Shall we get down to business?" the second ministry official asked "We're here concerning the wellbeing of Cedric Diggory's daughter Arabella Lily Potter-Diggory."

"It's just Potter." Harry said coldly. The official ignored him as the lawyers started talking while they spoke.

"We were looking through your birth records and we found something interesting mister… Howlett."

"And what would that be?" Sirius started looking nervous.

"Harry just ignore them. What does your birth have to do what's at hand?" Sirius said quickly. Remus looked sad.

"Harry we need to talk. What they are going to tell you should be told by us not them." Remus said throwing up a sheet between them and the Diggorys and threw up a silencing spell. Sirius was clenching his hands and shaking. Harry looked at him worried.

"Sirius… what were they going to tell me…" Harry whispered. Remus held Sirius's hand tightly and finally stopped shaking.

"When your father and Lily where first married they suffered a miscarriage… James came over drunk and we had an affair…" Sirius said unconvincingly. Remus held him close whispering.

"No more lies Sirius. Tell him the truth." Remus said heart breakingly. Sirius closed his eyes and Harry was shocked to see tears running down his face.

"James was so depressed after Lily miscarried that he got really drunk and came over. Remus was out getting some supplies from Diagon Ally when James floo'ed in stumbling around. I was taking a nap but was able to wake up and catch him in time… He was talking crazy about how sexy I was and how he had always liked me. I blew it off and tried to get him up the stairs to get him to bed so that I could fire call Lily and have her come get him.

James pushed me down when we got to the stairs and I hit my head. All I remember was being really dizzy and suddenly being in pain in my lower half… when Remus got back James was passed out pant less at the bottom of the stairs and I was bleeding from my head and… you can guess where else. Nine months later… you popped out. I couldn't keep you. I was so afraid that I would look at you and see nothing but pain so I gave you to James and Lily to rise. I still loved them and they deserved you much more than I did…" Sirius sobbed out. Harry felt dizzy and held onto Logan.

"You're… You're my mother…?" Harry asked shakily. Sirius closed his eyes tight letting more tears fall.

"My grandmother had forest green eyes. That's where you get them from." Sirius whispered.

"We didn't want to cause any problems by telling you…" Remus said. Harry started sobbing and hugged Logan tight. Hearing that your father was a rapist and that you were born from rape after 15 years of believing you were born from love was very tough and Harry didn't know what to think or do.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Sirius sobbed. Harry reached over and hugged his god- no his mother tightly.

"It's ok… I forgive you…it's just… a shocker…" Harry said. Sirius held Harry tight and smiled softly.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand" Logan said smiling. Everyone nodded and Remus took off the silencing spell and made the sheet disappear showing an annoyed Cedric Diggory.

"The lawyers have settled it… There is nothing we can do to take the child from you it seems." One of the officials said. "But if you were kind you'd allow Cedric to get to know his daughter"

"Like he was kind enough to stop when I begged him to stop over and over again when he was raping me? No, he will never see my daughter." Harry said coldly. Cedric stood up.

"You can't keep me from my daughter!" Cedric yelled before pointing his wand at Harry. Logan jumped into action and in a flash Cedric was on the ground holding his bloody nose.

"You broke my nose you bastard!" Cedric cried. Logan just glared at him.

"Don't try to touch my husband again." Logan said threateningly. Cedric glared up at him shaking in anger.

"It's time to go. Maybe Harry will soften his heart in a few years." Cedric's father said pulling his son towards the fire place. Cedric turned and jumped over the table punching Logan hard in the face. Logan grabbed his front slamming him on the table and punching him hard in the face. Mr. Diggory was able to get them separated with the help of the lawyers and ministry officials. They quickly pulled him into the fireplace disappearing in green flames.

Harry sat down and started sobbing in relief. Logan sat down and pulled him close hugging him tight.

"She's finally safe." Harry sobbed out. It had been a rough few hours and it had finally caught up to the young man and he passed out into the strong arms of Logan.

(Since it took me so long to post this chapter I am giving you all a bonus story before going to the epilogue!)

Draco tugged at his collar as he and Warren traveled up the elevator to Warren the 2nd's office. Archangel had told his dad about him dating someone and the elder man wanted to meet the person that made his son so happy.

"So he has no idea I'm a male." Draco said taking Archangel's hand "Or that I can get pregnant" he looked down at the barely noticeable baby bump in his nice suit. Archangel smiled softly and held the 17 year old close kissing his cheek. It had been two years since they met up and both couldn't be happier, but now they had to ask Archangel's father for permission to marry.

"Don't worry, my dad loves me and he will love you too." Archangel said rubbing Draco's tummy with pride. He didn't say it out loud but even if his father didn't accept Draco he would take him and the baby over his father and the company. Besides it wasn't money they were worried about, Lucius and Severus were plenty rich, they just wanted the other grandfather in the picture.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and opened showing a large office with an even larger desk, an old man sat behind the desk chatting on a phone but quickly got off it when he saw his son was here.

"Warren!" he cried happily and stood up hugging the boy tight, careful of his wings. Archangel hugged his father back before pulling back.

"There's someone very special to me that I want you to meet." He said before moving and pulling Draco up. Warren (the 2nd) looked shocked at him before looking at his son.

"Is he your best friend?" he asked. Archangel shook his head.

"He's my fiancé." He said. Warren blinked and looked between them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" he asked angrily "Me and your mother were hoping for grandchildren!" Archangel stood in front of Draco glaring.

"For your information Draco can get pregnant and he's pregnant with my child right now! And I love him more than anything the world so if you can't accept him then we better just go." Archangel said taking Draco's hand and heading back for the elevator.

"Warren wait!" Warren the 2nd said taking his son's hand. "I'm sorry it's just going to take some getting used to… It's very nice to meet you Draco." He said offering his hand. Draco smiled and took it.

"Archangel?" Draco said softly. Archangel looked at his fiancé and smiled.

"Yes?"

"It's not one child. It's three." Two thumps were heard as both Warrens passed out. Draco shrugged and helped himself to some cheeses that were on the desk.

EPILOGUE…

Harry leaned against Logan laughing as two year old Arabella ran around screaming in excitement with her one and a half year old uncle Ted. Remus had surprised everyone when he went into labor, the thin man hadn't even looked pregnant but out popped Ted making Sirius the happiest man alive. Logan ran his hands over Harry's large pregnant belly feeling happy and at peace finally.

"How are they doing?" Logan asked. Harry smiled up at his husband of two years and kissed him.

"They are fine love stop worrying." Harry griped smiling. Logan smiled and nibbled his neck making Harry giggle more. Sirius and Remus walked up settling down with the happy couple.

"How are they doing?" Remus asked. Harry smiled over at Ted and Arabella.

"Being normal active two year olds" Harry said simply picking up a finger sandwich and nibbling it. Sirius smiled and placed a hand on Harry's round belly.

"I think he meant the twins." Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will everyone leave me alone? I passed out once and now you guys are all over me. I'm fine really!" Harry groaned leaning heavily on Logan.

"I'm sorry love." Logan said sucking his ear and smiling. Harry giggled before an alarm made them all look up. Harry looked at him with sad eyes before smiling softly.

"You have another mission" Harry said simply. Logan smiled and nodded before holding him close.

"I'll be back soon." Logan said. Harry just laughed before hugging him tight.

"I know."

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*(

Ending sucked I know. I'm sorry.


End file.
